


Always You

by kittenofcastiels



Series: Always [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sam Winchester, Oral, Possessive Sam Winchester, Smut, mild masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part two for ‘Always There’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

 

“Good morning” you hear the husky voice of your boyfriend next to you.  
  
“M’ still sleeping” you mumbled, burying your face in the pillow  
  
“Baby, it’s time to go” he laughed, kissing the back of your head  
  
“But Sammy” you whine but turned around to face him anyways  
  
“Good morning” he said again, this time against your lips  
  
“Good morning indeed” you smiled, melting into him, kissing him in the lazy loving way you did everyday for the four months of your relationship.The kiss only lasted a couple of minutes, you didn’t want to broke it, you were far too eager to start something else but Sam was right, you had work to get done.  
  
“Let’s go then” you broke the kiss, jumping out of the bed before Sam could protest and ran towards the bathroom, laughing as you heard him groan something along the lines of ‘fucking tease’

-

You got to the hotel in two hours, it was an easy case, a demon who sold her soul to save her dying husband, killing couples on the hotel she found her husband cheating on her with his secretary or some shit.   
  
You were impressed though, you were expecting a crappy motel, but you arrived to a fancy one, Dean almost cried when he found out the price of the room, if you were lucky enough you would kill the demon fast enough to not stay, it was the first hunt where he didn’t get a fake credit card so if you didn’t finish the job fast, he was going to be a pain in the ass for the next month, you had to move, and fast. 

“Okay, Sammy” Dean started as we got to the main entrance “Y/N and I are going to get the room, you know, act all normal while you go and check the security cameras, tell us if you see anything, we’ll check on the bar ad restaurant to look for couples that look too happy”   
  
“Call me if you need anything” he nodded, kissing you before you got in.

You followed Dean to the front desk, acting as normal as possible, maybe if you looked too happy together the demon would come to you. You high fived yourself in your head before grabbing Dean’s hand, intertwined your fingers. It felt weird as fuck but it was work.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked, wide-eyed  
  
“I want to finish this fast, not feeling like sharing a room. Just follow my lead” you whispered  
  
“Hi” the receptionist smiled at you  
  
“Hello” you smiled back “We’ll like to get a room, the 'second honeymoon’ suite” you read on the little list they had  
  
“Oh, of course. How long have you been married?” she asked, looking at the computer screen  
  
“Three years” Dean answered for you, letting you hand go and wrapping his arm around you waist “it was time you know, to make a vacation. With the kids and all, need to keep the flame” he smirked at you and it took all you self control not to punch him.  
  
“How sweet” she cooed, you wanted to roll your eyes, but you didn’t “here is your key, enjoy your vacation” she winked  
  
“Will do” you smiled as you walked to the elevator

“Kids? keep the flame?” you snorted when the doors closed   
  
“You said that we needed to make it real” he raised his hands in defense   
  
“Nothing say LIE more than too much details” you shook your head   
  
“She totally bought it” he smiled, the got serious “We better finish this fast, I ain’t sleeping on the couch” he warned  
  
“I mean, you can sleep with me and Sam, not problem” you shrugged, stepping out and walking towards the room   
  
It was nice to have Dean back, he didn’t take it too well when you and Sam started dating, he had feelings for you and apparently his were more than a crush, but he cope with it. After a couple of months he started joking with you and smiling, finally realizing how happy Sam was with you and vice versa.

-

“What now?” you asked as you got to the small restaurant/bar, you were wearing a nice dress, and Dean had a nice button-up shirt with jeans, you looked good but not too elegant, just like a couple on vacation.  
  
“We look around, talk to some other couples, look in love” he shrugged “make the bitch come to us”  
  
“Okay” you grabbed his hand and walked towards the first couple, they looked like a happy couple, but then again Dean and you looked like one, and were far away from that.  
  
It took you two hours, eight couples and four different stories about your fake children to find the demon, she was possessing one of the waitresses, she looked all perky and happy one second but at the other she glared at you with envy and hate on her eyes.  
  
“If we leave now” you whispered in Dean’s ear “she’s going to follow us. Bitch has been looking at us for twenty minutes”

“Let’s go”

-

“I mean if you think about it, her story’s kind of sad.” you said as you and Dean made your way back to the suite, the demon turned out to be really inexperienced, the only reason she was alive was because no one tried to hunt her before you “She sold her soul for the man she loved, just to be stabbed on the back by him” you shook your head “What a douchebag”   
  
“He didn’t know she did it” Dean arched his brow “but okay, it was a shitty move, doesn’t mean that every couple that stays in this hotel have to die because of that”   
  
“I guess you’re right” you smiled as you opened the door of your suite   
  
“I’m always right”   
  
“Yeah, sure” you snorted, making him laugh

His laugh died when you got to the little kitchen the suite had, you furrowed your brows, not sure of what was he looking at, until you looked up. There was Sam by the fridge, water bottle on his right hand about to explode by the force of his grip, his jaw was clenched, his eyes looked hard and to be honest, he never looked hotter.   
  
“Well, I need a drink” Dean exclaimed, grabbing the jacket he took off a minute before and leaving you and Sam alone. That bastard.   
  
“Hey Sammy” you smiled tightly at him, not sure of what had gotten into him.

“Hey Sammy!, that’s all you are going to say?” he barked, making you gulp   
  
“W-what’s wrong?” you asked, frozen in your spot   
  
“Oh, I don’t know” he smiled, sarcastically “maybe the fact that my girlfriend is still in love with my brother!” he exclaimed, dropping the water bottle on the table, hard.   
  
“WHAT?!” you almost yelled, not understanding his jealousy   
  
“I saw everything, how you hold hands how you smiled at each other, how you kept whispering things in his ear” he got closer to you, you wanted to move but couldn’t, you were mesmerized by Sam, the angry look on his face made you wet and how his chest moved heavily made you think about all the times you had seen him like that, generally it was after sex “aren’t you going to defend yourself?” he asked, bringing you back to reality   
  
“It was an act, Sam!” you managed to say “We acted like a couple so the demon could see us” you finally moved, getting closer to him and placing a hand on his chest “I don’t want him, Sam” you looked at him so he could see the sincerity on your eyes.

“Good” he grunted, grabbing you and sitting you on the sink so fast that you couldn’t react “because you are mine” he stated before smacking his lips with yours.  
  
The kiss was hungry and desperate, so aggressive that you knew your lips were going to be bruised after, but you didn’t care, you loved when Sam was rough, it didn’t happen often enough. His lips left your mouth making you whine, but it ended up as a moan when he attached them to you neck, sucking the skin of your pulse harshly, leaving a mark.   
  
“Fuck” you moaned, tiling your head so he could have better access, your hands moved to his hair, tugging it hard, just how you knew he liked it.    
  
“This mark will show you, it will show everybody that you are mine” he grunted, his hands going under your dress, he took your panties down and threw them to the floor, rapidly cupping your core with his hand “This little pussy is mine” he smirked, thrusting his middle finger inside of you. 

“Shit” you moaned, moving against his hand   
  
“You like this, baby?” he asked, adding another finger and speeding up “Tell. Me” he grunted, giving you two hard thrusts   
  
“I love it” you moaned “I fucking love when you finger me this hard” you couldn’t help but scream the last part when his thumb started rubbing your clit.

“Fuck, baby” he moaned, pecking your lips “you look so hot like this” he took his fingers out of you and sucked them looking directly at you, making you moan. “Can’t wait, Y/N” he said as he finished cleaning them.   
  
His hands went to the waist band of his jeans and his expert fingers unbuttoned them easily, you couldn’t help but touch yourself as you saw him taking his pants of, your middle finger rubbed your clit harshly, making you moan. Sam looked up at the sound of your moan and groaned at the sight of your hand playing with your pussy, you stopped when you saw him without his boxers but he took your hand and moved it back to you pussy.   
  
“Touch yourself” he ordered, grabbing his cock and pumping it slowly, his eyes never leaving your core   
  
“Fuck” you breathed out, opening your legs wider for him as you started rubbing your clit again   
  
“Finger, fuck yourself with one finger” he moaned, pumping himself faster.   
  
You obeyed, thrusting one of your small fingers inside of your dripping pussy, moaning at the pleasure you gave yourself and at the sight of your boyfriend touching himself in front of you, you added another finger, curling them so you could get more pleasure.  
  
“Enough” he growled, taking your hand from between your legs, making you whine as your orgasm fade away “You are going to cum when I’m inside of you”   
  
“Please” you whimpered, feeling more needing that ever   
  
“Since you asked nicely” he grabbed hem of your dress and ripped it off your body, then grabbing the back of your legs and opening them wider   
  
“Sam” was the last thing you said before he thrusted his whole cock inside of you, pounding into you fast and hard not giving you any time to adjust to his size, but you didn’t care, the painful pleasure he was giving you was taking you closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Y/N” he grunted, nipping your bottom lip “So fucking tight” he mumbled before kissing you again   
  
“So big” you moaned, wrapping your legs around his waist and lifting your own a little, that made him go deeper inside of you, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of you “I’m g-gonna cum” you moaned, moving your hand down on you, rubbing your clit at the same pace of Sam’s thrusts    
  
“Cum for me” he ordered, reconnecting your lips to muffle you loud scream, your legs trembling around him as you came hard, biting his bottom lip hard as the amazing pleasure washed over your body. 

Sam pulled out of you, his cock glistening for your juices, still hard due his lack of release  
  
“I’m not done” he answered your silent question, he picked you up and walked towards the bed with you in his arms  
  
You got to the edge of the bed and he settled you down on you feet, kissing you softly before turning you around, you got the hint and got on your hands and knees, wiggling your ass a little for him. Sam chuckled and spanked your right cheek, making you moan loudly.  
  
“I’m going to take you like this,” he stated, massaging the red cheek “hard. And you are going to cum again, screaming my name so everyone here knows you belong to me” he spanked the other cheek “Got it?”  
  
“Yes” you moaned

He kneeled on the bed behind you, grabbing his cock and rubbing it against your folds. Gripping your hip with the other hand he pulled you, making you take all of his cock again, your wetness making it easy for him to thrust all the way inside of you.  
  
“Fuck” you moaned, arching your back   
  
Sam gripped your hips harder, his hips snapping against you as his hands pulled you towards him. The hard thrusts were making you moan louder by the second and his moans added more pleasure, you love hearing him, the loud grunts and groans of your name as he thrusted faster were driving you insane.

Sam’s hands left your hips and trailed to your breasts, massaging them a little before lifting you, your back touching his toned front. The new position made his cock hit all the right places making you scream his name.

One of his hands went to your throat, gripping it not hard enough to choke you, while the other went down on you, his fingers rubbing your clit, hard and fast.   
  
“Mine” he growled against the skin of your neck before nipping it “You are mine, Y/N” you mewled a 'yes’ as you started thrusting your hips down, meeting him half way “Fuck, you are so sexy… fucking yourself on my cock” you moaned at his words “Roll your hips ba-Fuck!” he growled as you did it.  
  
Your hands went to his hair, tugging it as he went faster   
  
“I can hear how…. fuck!…. how fucking wet you are” it was true, you could hear the obscene sounds your wetness created “I can feel you… your juices dripping… -Ah so good!-… down my legs”   
  
“Fuck Sam!” you moaned, resting your head on his shoulder “I’m gonna c-cum” you could feel your second orgasm approaching   
  
“Cum for me” he kissed your shoulder, the hand on your throat gripping a little harder “Wanna feel that little pussy…. cumming around my cock” he was out of breath, closer to his own orgasm than you thought   
  
“SAM!” you yelled when your climax hit you, your legs shaking and your walls clenching, sending him over the edge.    
  
“Fuck” Sam yelled as he felt you, your wall sucking him in better than the best mouth ever could “mine, mine” his cock twitched before exploding inside of you, his seed filling your little pussy completely.

You fell on the bed, Sam fell next to you, he pulled you closer to his body, his fingers running through your hair, your hand cupping his face, rubbing his cheek with your thumb. You didn’t talk, you couldn’t, you were too out of breath to do so, so you just stayed like that, in each others arms, enjoying the moment, your heavy breaths were the only sound in the room.

“I’m sorry” he whispered after a few minutes of silence “I’m sorry for acting so jealous, but when I saw you with Dean… God! it hurt so much, I thought that maybe you had changed your mind and-”   
  
“I love you” you cut him off   
  
“What?” he asked, cupping your face with his two hands   
  
“I love you,” you smiled at his shocked face “so much, Sammy” you added before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him softly   
  
“I love you, Y/N” he breathed into the kiss “so happy to call you mine”   
  
“I’m yours” you broke the kiss “It had always being you, It will always be you” you reassured him   
  
“Always me?”   
  
 _“Always you”_

 

[ **Reader on Tumblr** ](http://kittenofcastiels.tumblr.com/post/125504374449/always-you)


End file.
